Game, Set, Match
by cess525
Summary: Who knew a game of tennis could lead to so much more...Finished:D [SamJack]
1. A Game of Tennis

Ok this was my first story ever…I am giving it a face lift…this will take time. If you see at the beginning of the story its been updated.

Title: Game, Set, Match

Author: cess525

Content Level: I don't think there is anything in here to worry about.

Pairings: Jack & Sam (always)

Season: 7 after Inauguration

Spoilers: none that I know of

Summary: Who knew what could happen from a friendly game of tennis.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Sam checked herself in the bathroom mirror one more time to make sure her tennis skirt was not tucked into the back of her bloomers. Once she was satisfied that everything was in its right place she picked up her tennis bag and headed outside.

It was a nice sunny day in Colorado Springs, the temperature had reached the upper 70's and a slight breeze was blowing. It was the perfect day to visit the local Racquet Club for a tennis match.

As Sam was looking around for her partner she noticed someone she never thought she would see at the Racquet Club.

"Colonel?" Sam asked, surprise in her voice. He looked like he had just finished playing a match with the man he was walking with. Jack looked up, when he heard her voice, and started heading towards her.

"See you later, Eric." Jack yelled over his shoulder towards the man he had been walking with.

"We still on for doubles next week, Jack?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, as long as I'm not needed at the mountain." Jack called back. Eric shrugged his shoulders at that

"Alright, I'll get us a court. See you then." Eric said, with a nod.

"Thanks." Jack called back before he turned all of his attention to Sam.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Just finished playing tennis, Carter. What does it look like?" Jack replied, as he pointed to all the tennis courts around them.

"Sorry Sir, I just never thought you would be much of a tennis player." Sam said, as she bit her bottom lip. "You know with all the concentration involved." She added, with a smirk.

"Funny Carter, Funny." Jack answered back with a twinkle in his eye. "As for seeing me here, I couldn't play for a while with the knees and all. Now that they are all patched up." He said, testing them out. Realization dawned for Sam that the time Jack had spent with Ba'al must have fixed Jack's knees.

"Ah right, Sir." She said, tentatively biting her lip once more. Jack could see that Sam had started looking around for someone and instantly spotted whom she was looking for; Pete was coming out of the men's bathroom.

"Ah well, I better get going." Jack stated; then adding with a grimace "I have some paperwork to finish."

"See you later, Sir." Sam added as Jack started to make his exit. "Maybe we could play sometime."

"Sure Carter, though I have to tell you I'm not that good. Still a bit rusty from all those years I couldn't play."

"I'll be the judge of that, Sir. You want to try for next Saturday at 4?" she asked.

"Ya sure ya betcha." Jack replied, as Pete arrived, standing next to Sam.

"Hey Sammie, you ready to play?" Pete looked and noticed Jack, causing their alpha male syndrome to kick in. Pete won as he put his arm around Sam but Jack got a silent point as he noticed Sam cringe. "Colonel."

"Pete." Jack replied in monotone. "I was just on my way. A mountain of paperwork awaits me." Jack finished, pointing towards Cheyenne Mountain.

"Bye Sir, and remember next Saturday." Sam stated, as Jack made a speedy exit to his truck.

"Yeah Carter, send me a memo." He called out over his shoulder.

--

The next day Sergeant Siler had been puttering around outside Daniel's lab waiting for Sam to leave. He was pretending to fix all sorts of things but Daniel could tell he needed him for something.

"When do you think you can get the translations from this device for me?" Sam asked, as she looked at the item in question in front of them both.

"Huh? Oh yeah, should take a few hours. I think it is of Celtic origins. So should have it to you by this evening." Daniel replied, after making a quick recovery.

"Thanks Daniel." Sam said, as she looked down at her watch. "Ah," She started with a grimace. "I have to go. I'm supposed to meet Pete topside in 20 minutes." She stated, as she made her way to the door. "I will be back later for those items."

"Bye Sam." He called out to her retreating form. "Siler?"

" Yes, Dr. Jackson?" Siler asked, looking up from his work on the pipe outside Daniel's office.

"It there any real reason why you have been outside my office all morning?" Daniel asked, as he looked at the pipe and the huge wrench in Siler's hand.

"Did you know that the Colonel could play tennis?" Siler stammered out.

"No, never thought he would have had the patience for the sport. Why?"

"I was playing with Colonel Dixon when I noticed Major Carter and the Colonel talking as I was retrieving a ball that went over the fence." Siler started.

"Really?" Daniel asked, with keen interest. "Had they been playing each other?"

"No, the Major was there to play tennis with that cop. The Colonel looked like he had just finished playing." Daniel could see that Siler had something else to add but he seemed hesitant to speak.

"Anything else, Siler?"

"They have set up a match for this Saturday at 4." With that final piece of information Daniel picked up his phone.

"I have a few phone calls to make. I'll see what I can dig up." Siler started to walk out of Daniel's office with a huge grin on this face. "Oh and Siler?" Siler turned his head towards Daniel. "Thanks for the tip."

"My pleasure, Dr. Jackson." Siler said, as he slipped out the door.

--

Later that same day Jack was sitting in his office, his desk inundated with reports, trying to make a dent in his paper work. Jack sat there with his left hand on his chin while the other idly twirled a pen. At a rap at his door, Jack lifted his head to see who it was. When he saw it was Sam he perked up.

"Sir, have you signed those reports yet?" Sam asked, though she knew the answer all ready. As Daniel had already told her this morning they were done.

"Yes Carter, they're right here." He replied, as he picked up one of the big stacks of reports and handed them to her.

"Thanks." She said, as she accepted the reports into her awaiting arms.

"Oh and Carter, don't forget about Saturday." He reminded her.

"Don't worry, sir. I'll be there with bells on." She stated, as she tried to hide a giggle. Jack rose an eyebrow at the comment but quickly changed it to a glare as he heard a giggle escape, but before he could reprimand her she was already out the door.

**--**

Daniel was sat in front of his computer mulling over data, surrounded by a sea of clutter. At the knocking outside his door he looked up, pushing his glasses back up his nose in the process. Once he saw that it was Siler at the door, Daniel made no attempt to cover up what was on the computer screen.

"Come in." Daniel invited him in, as he tried to clean the books and lose papers off the chair next to him at the desk.

"Any information, Dr. Jackson?" Siler asked, as he sat down. Daniel started riffling around his desk before he found what he was looking for. He handed one of them to Siler and then he started to explain what he had found.

"The first page is what I have been able to gather on Jack so far. He used to play when he was at the Academy, did pretty well, playing number 1 singles and doubles his last year. Looking at his current USTA stats he just recently self rated at a 4.0 level. Though I called around to some of the guys he has played with and they have said it's a fair rating though he is getting better." Daniel paused to see if Siler was absorbing all the information. As he saw the slight confused look on Siler's face,

"Siler I thought you played tennis?" Daniel asked.

"Yes Sir, just started playing about 3 months ago." Siler answered with pride.

"Ah," Daniel decided he had to try and clarify the ranking system. "The tennis ranking system goes up to are professionals. Jack being a 4.0 is pretty good for a male playing locally at his age." Siler nodded his head in understanding so that Daniel knew he could continue. Daniel flipped to the second page with all of Sam's stats and Siler followed.

"Sam has been playing since she was little, and from what I gathered from General Hammond she beats Jacob every time he's here. Her rank is a strong 4.5, and her match record says she is pretty good. I talked to some of the people she plays with but all they could tell me was she's one of the best women in the area."

"So Major Carter should win the match?" Siler asked.

"Not necessarily. Apparently the men's and women's rankings don't exactly match up since playing styles are different at the lower levels. Sam's strong 4.5 might be closer to a week 4.0 on the men's ranking; though I don't think Sam would let a little ranking stand in the way of beating Jack." Siler took a few notes on the papers that Daniel had given him.

"Thanks Dr. Jackson. I will get these to Walter right away." Siler said, as he stood up.

"Hey Siler put 10 down for me; Sam to win." Daniel added. Siler made another quick note on his paper before heading out the door.

--

Another bright sunny day came to Colorado Springs that Saturday. There had been reports early in the week that there would be rain; Jack and Sam had talked about a possible rescheduling, but on Friday the weather report looked promising so they decided to keep the match as scheduled. When Sam came to sign in, at the tennis shop, she noticed that Jack had already signed in. As she grabbed a towel from the teenager behind the desk she could sense someone was watching her.

"Carter, you ready?" Jack asked, as he came up beside her.

"Yes, Sir."

"Just remember to be nice to the old man."

"'Old' right sir." Sam said, as she rolled her eyes. The two of them made their way out of the tennis shop and over to the court that had been assigned to them.

As they put their stuff down onto the benches they saw Daniel and Teal'c show up. Sam and Jack looked at each other and shrugged figuring the other one must have told Teal'c or Daniel about the match; pulling out their rackets the two set to warm up. While they warmed up they noticed SGC employees show up and take seats next to Daniel and Teal'c on the bleachers. Jack and Sam both looked at the ever-increasing crowd as they warmed up. They could hear Daniel try to explain to Teal'c and a few others how the game was played, though it was obvious that he didn't have a full grasp on the game.

"Dr. Jackson, it might be better to explain as they are playing." Walter said, as he noticed the confusion on everyone's faces. "Also, you are supposed to be quiet."

"Hey, Walter." Jack called, seizing an opportunity.

"Yes, Sir?"

"The same applies to you." Jack said, as he went to hit his next warm-up serve. Walter looked shocked for a moment and then sat back further into his seat. More people showed up while all this was going on.

"DanielJackson." Teal'c whispered, as he pointed in the direction off towards the tennis shop; Pete had just exited the shop and was walking towards them.

"Oh boy." Daniel said, as he tried to hide from Pete's eye sight. It didn't matter because Pete saw them and made his way towards them.

"Dr. Jackson. Teal'c." He greeted, acknowledging the two.

"Pete, coming to watch the match?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, never get to see Sam when she plays." Pete answered

"It should be a good match." Teal'c stated.

"Yeah, it should be." Pete said, and then was off to find himself a seat off at the end of the bleachers.

By the time Sam and Jack had finished warming up the bleachers were almost packed. "Well Sir, it looks like we have a audience." Sam stated, pointing out the obvious.

"Something tells me everyone is going to see this." Jack said, as he pointed to Siler and a few other techies setting up cameras on the hill next to the court.

"Great."

"It's not that bad, Carter."

"Not that, sir." She said, as she pointed her head toward the two new figures sat on the bleachers: General Hammond and her father, Retired General Jacob Carter host of Sel'mak. "I should go say hi."

"Yeah and greet the crowd." Jack added, as they walked towards the fence nearest to the crowd.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Sam asked, when she got to the fence as Jack started talking a few of the spectators.

"When else am I going to able to see my daughter beat up her CO and not get into trouble for it." Jacob said, with a grin.

Sam just rolled her eyes at the comment, and looked at Jack; who had been noticing the money change hands as he was talking.

"Carter, I think we should place a bet on this." He calmly stated. Jacob perked up at this along with the rest of the crowd. There were chants of encouragement from the crowd.

"Alright, what are the terms?" Sam asked, using her best poker face.

"If I win you have to be out of your lab everyday by 1700 hours for the next month." Jack said, with a cocky grin on his face.

"Sir, that is hardly fair, I don't have anything like that to hold over your head."

"Sam, why don't you make him have to eat one of your meals?" Daniel called out from where he was. The crowd instantly cringed at the thought.

"Daniel, I'm warning you," Jack glared at Daniel. "Don't put ideas into Carter's head."

"I am not that bad of a cook!" Sam said, defensively.

"The few times you have cooked for us while on missions state otherwise, MajorCarter." Teal'c chimed in.

"Alright, if I win you have to eat one of my meals." Sam stated, with an evil twinkle in her eye as she saw Jack squirm. "Sir, are you afraid you're going to lose to a girl?"

"No, Carter. I just remembered the last time I ate your cooking." Jack replied.

"Again, it wasn't that bad." repeated Sam.

"Daniel got food poisoning!" Jack retorted, as he threw his hands in the air. Sam did have the decency to look ashamed. "You're on, Carter." Jack added, as he put his hand out to shake.

"You're on, sir." Sam agreeing, taking his hand and looked in his eyes, with a grin plastered on her face.

They went to their respective sides of the court and Jack suddenly decided, as he readied himself to return her serve, that Sam's outfit should be illegal. In fact he had noticed in the past that women's tennis outfits were a little light on the fabric, but he realized that Sam's outfit was going to be a problem; he was going to have difficulty not looking. She was wearing a white skirt with a touch of blue on the edges. The skirt itself stopped mid thigh but had two slits, one on each side, which went almost to the top of the skirt, underneath it was a pair of white spandex shorts. Her top was composed of an assortment of blue thread wound together to make an interesting print, it was a tank top but with thick straps and was cropped to stop just at the top of the skirt. While Jack was mulling over Sam's outfit, Sam was getting ready to serve. She had already noticed Jack's rather tame white with olive green accented short-sleeved dri-fit shirt and olive green shorts, though she liked what she saw. Hey a girl can look, even if she is dating another man, she just can't touch. Despite looking, she had set her concentration on winning the game.

The match started out fairly even; well matched, neither of them would be able to say they were having a bad day. Both were going for and making shots that they would not normally make on any other day. If it was the crowd or the heat that made them fight harder who knew, the fact is that after an hour Sam had pulled out the first set 6-4. While taking the two-minute break between sets, Jack looked down at his shirt and decided it was a goner. He went into his bag and pulled out another shirt; this one more simple than the first one, just being a white dri-fit shirt. Sam looked over at a good time and caught a glimpse of the shirtless Jack as he took off the old shirt and put on the new. Momentarily distracted she did not hear Pete call out to her. Finally hearing her name the second time it was called, she snapped out of her daydream and looked over towards Pete. He was giving her two thumbs up.

"You got it, babe." Pete called out to her, ecstatically. At hearing babe Sam cringed, she hated that nickname and no matter how many times she told him not to call her that he kept calling her babe regardless. She nodded her head towards him in agreement before picking up her racket and heading back to the baseline to start the second set.

Jack had told himself he was not going to lose this set. He was going to win and the set started off in his favor, 3-0. That didn't last long as Sam snapped back into the match and quickly evened it up again to 3-3 with an overhead smash that sent Siler off to fetch the ball out of the woods behind Jack's side of the court. With renewed determination, Sam won the next two games sending Jack into mass panic before he was able to take control of the situation evening it up and then continued his momentum on to win the set 7-5.

With the match now tied at a set a piece, the two took their 10 minute break. Everyone that was in the crowd talked among themselves as they had been quiet for the majority of the set, only talking between side changes. The crowd had also grown; people from the Racquet Club had actually stopped by after their own matches and were now sitting on the grass watching as well. With so many people watching one would have thought there was a pro-exhibition going on; not simply a game between two Air Force Officers.

Jack and Sam started out the final set the way they had started the first one, battling for every game but neither one of them getting the break. 0-1, 1-2, 3-2, 4-3, 4-5, 5-6, 6-6. Now the match was tied and the whole thing would come down to a tie break. The crowd was literally on the edge of their seats and some of the Racquet Club players were brought into the stands to explain how the tie-breaker worked. With the SGC component happy to have someone explain the game in better detail they grew quiet again as Jack served the first point. If the match before that point looked interesting this took the cake, there were playing first to 7, points that is, win by two, winner takes all. The need to win was greater, the crowd was larger and the ego boost at winning was going to be massive. The language was tame still but the outbursts of frustrations were greater, grumbles of "fer crying out loud" were more frequent along with "that's just not possible." As the first point made its way along, the two were so focused on the goal that Thor could have beamed himself into the judge's chair and they would not have noticed until the match was over. Jack won the first point with a tactical drop shot that spun off the court. Switching sides of the court, Sam served the next two points winning one instantly with an ace, the next point though took a little more thought but she got it in the end. The points continued in this pattern both winning their serves, not able to break the pattern. The match went past playing for 7, now it was on to win by two. With the score tied at 10-10 the pattern finally was broken.

Jack went up for his serve, it was placed in such a way that a pro would have a hard time getting to it as it kicked off to the right, heading off the court, Sam, by some miraculous chance, was able to stick her racket out and salvage the ball, as it hit the tip of the net it drooled over the other side of the court with no chance for Jack to get it. Sam had received the upper hand.

She set up to serve, 11-10, like she had so many other times during that match; Pulling down her top and whipping her hand on her skirt to rid it of excess sweat. Bouncing the ball a few times and looking over towards Jack deciding where to serve it; his forehand had more power but there was more chance he would over hit it, but his backhand was not as powerful yet it had more control and at times could have a nasty spin attached to it. Sam made up her mind and aimed to throw the ball in the air, Jack was ready at the other end, trying to see how she was positioned so he could estimate where the serve was going to send the ball. Instead of hitting it, Sam caught the ball. The crowd looked on curiously as Jack looked perplexed toward her. Standing up straight, she threw the ball up in the air again like she was judging something. Catching the ball, she stepped over to the left and threw the ball up in the air, again catching the ball. She nodded her head and positioned herself ready to serve again. Jack taking the cue prepared himself. Sam threw the ball in the air pulling her racket to behind her back at the same time as the ball was reaching its peak she jumped up towards it like every other serve this time though Jack noticed something glittering. Instead of looking at her serve, he was now looking at her stomach in shock, the only thing running through his mind was "Carter has her belly buttoned pierced!" Sam hit the ball and it went soaring toward the box, Jack shook himself out of his momentary gaze but was not prepared, his shot came back to Sam short and she was able to put it away with a forehand to the deep left corner. Victory was hers. The crowd erupted into cheers, even from those that had bet for Jack to win. Jack looked over at Sam in shock, shock that he had lost and shocked at the new information he had.

"Oh, fer crying out loud!" Jack exclaimed, as he finally broke out of his shock. The crowd was on their feet, applauding and whistles could be heard; Walter was collecting money from the losers to be distributed to the winners after everything was collected.

Sam walked towards the net with her hand extended to shack his hand.

"That was a good match, Sir." Jack swore he could see an evil twinkle in her eye.

"It was a good match, Carter. We should do that again sometime." Jack agreed.

"Of course Sir, so what night is good for you, for dinner?" The crowd saw the look of horror on Jack's face and they became quiet.

"Oh Carter we, uh, I mean, uh-" Jack stumbled.

"Colonel, you aren't trying to back out of a bet are you?" Jacob asked.

"No, sir." Jack replied quickly "How about Wednesday?" Jack offered, knowing they had a mission on Monday this would give her time to prepare on Tuesday and Wednesday.

"That sounds great, sir." Carter answered. Jack was certain that she really was evil.

* * *

Forehand – For right handed players it's a one handed shot on the right side of their body hit from the back line

Backhand – For right-handed players it's a one or two-handed shot (right hand always on racket) on the left hand side of their body hit from the back line.

Ace- Is a serve that is do good your opponent doesn't even touch it.

Bloomers- Is a garment that covers women's underwear and holds tennis balls.

Racket verse racquet – both are correct though I have always used racket but the Racquet Club is what I believe when I wrote this story eons ago was the tennis facility in Colorado Springs…to lazy to look it up again.


	2. Getting ready for Doom

_Last time_

"_That was a good match Sir." Jack swears he sees an evil twinkle in her eye. _

"_It was a good match, Carter, we should do that again sometime." _

"_Of course Sir, so what night is good for you for dinner?" The crowd saw the look of horror on Jacks face and all became quiet. _

"_Oh Carter we... uhhhh... I mean... uhhh..." _

"_Colonel are you trying to back out of a bet with my daughter?" Jack looks at Jacob. _

"_No sir." Looks back at Carter "How about Wednesday, since I know we have a mission starting tomorrow." _

"_That sounds great sir." _

_**5555555555555555555555555**_

Sam walks over to the side of the court. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"As I said Sam I came to watch you beat Jack."

"I can hear you Jacob!"

"See Sam it was worth the trip." Chuckles were heard from everyone except Teal'c and Jack. At this point Pete walks up to Sam.

"Congratulation Sam," as he leans over and give her a kiss on the check. Jacob looks a Pete then looks over to Daniel with a who's this expression. Daniel just looks away.

"Hey Sam who is this."

"Oh right Dad this is boyfriend Pete, Pete this is my Dad."

"Nice to meet you Sir." Pete starts looking over Jacob and Jacob starts looking over Pete. "So you have one of those things in your head?" Everyone stops their own conversations as they can see Jacobs eyes state that he's about to hurt the new boyfriend. Sam put a hand on Jacob's shoulder as he looks up to her you can see the question in his eyes 'why are you dating him' to which Sam just shrugs her shoulders.

"No I do not have a thing in my head. I have a companion, Selmak and she and I are considered one and we share one body equally."

Pete looks at Jacob "So if your eyes glow the thing has control of your body." Jacob again looks at Sam for why he knows this information.

"Dad, Pete's a cop in Denver, he stumbled into one of our stake outs and saw Osiris. We had to tell him a few details after that event." Jacob deciding the best thing to do at this point was just to nod his head and change the subject to get Pete to stop talking.

"Sam, I was planning on visiting Mark while I was in the area and then spend sometime with you before I go back."

"Well as I said I will be on a mission starting tomorrow should be back on Wednesday at the latest."

"Alright then I will plan to see you after you get back. I'm going to head back to base the George to catch up before I head out to see Mark and the kids. It was nice meeting you Pete. Also Jack…maybe next time you wont get distracted." Jack looks up at Jacob with disbelief…did he see Jack get distracted by the bellybutton piercing? Nah it was only a split second…right. At this point Jacob walks up close to Jack and pulls him in for a manly hug and whispers in his ear "You haven't stopped staring at her since the last point." Then Jacob steps back. "Hopefully you survive Sam's cooking!"

"Dad it is not that bad!"

"Sure it isn't princess." As he winks at her and head over to the car where George is waiting for him.

"Well Sir I will see you tomorrow at work and Wednesday at my house."

"Yasureyabetcha Carter." With that everyone starts heading their own ways still talking about the highlights of the match.

**55555555555555555555555**

**Sam's house that night**

"Sammie why haven't you ever cooked for me?"

"Pete you heard what all the guys were saying about my cooking."

"It can't be that bad can it?"

"Why do you think I eat take out all the time Pete?" Well actually I eat takeout all the time because I don't get home for work until late but what Pete doesn't know can't hurt him. With that Pete shrugs.

"Do you want me here when you have him over for dinner?"

"No Pete, that wont be necessary," noticing Pete was hurt by the idea of not being invited "… I don't want to give you food poisoning at the same time I give it to my CO." You can see Pete thinking about it for a moment.

"Alright but I'll call you afterwards to see if you need help with an ambulance." With that Sam laughs.

"Thanks for the support Pete."

"Well Sammie I better get back to Denver. I will see you next weekend." He leans over and kisses her before leaving the house.

**5555555555555555555555**

**PX5-525**

Sunday through Wednesday on PX5-525 went without a hitch. There were no Jaffa on the planet, no inhabitants, there were some ruins for Daniel to translate with the help of Teal's and a little Naquida for Sam which left a VERY BORED worried Jack with statements every few minutes trying to get out of his date of doom as he kept calling it. All Sam would say is that Wednesday is still good and to be over at 1900. Jack even tried the 'Dad is in town card', but Sam told him that Dad was going to play golf with General Hammond that day and then they would grab a bite to eat afterwards. Jack finally just decided he was stuck with his doom and just sulked about it the rest of the mission.

**5555555555555555555**

**Back at the Mountain Wednesday 0800**

"Welcome back SG1, how was the mission?"

"Well Sir, Carter found some Naquida, Daniel found some ruins, Teal'c helped Daniel and I"

"And he couldn't get out of his bet General."

"Thank you Daniel for reminding me!" With that everyone is the room was laughing except for Jack and Teal'c but anyone that knew Teal'c could tell he was laughing on the inside.

"Infirmary for you all briefing at 0900 hours." With that Jack stormed off mumbling, and everyone just followed still trying to contain their laughter.

"General, its worth taking a second look to see if there is more Naquida on the planet."

"Thank you Major, I'll take that in to consideration."

"Anything to add Colonel?"

"No sir."

"Alright SG1 you are on stand down for the rest of the week so that Major Carter can spend time with her father."

"Thank you sir."

"Dismissed." Sam walks over to Jack.

"Colonel, don't forget my house at 1900."

"Of course Major…1900."

**555555555555555555555**

**Sam's Kitchen 1700**

There is a visible mess around the kitchen but the smells are actually appealing...really appealing. Just then the front door opens and Jacob walks in.

"Dad I thought you were out with General Hammond for the rest of the night."

"Oh I am Sammie, I just wanted to step in and take a shower before heading to dinner. What are you making for Jack, it smells good?"

"Aunt Ann's dreaded chicken, sweet potato casserole, arugula salad and chocolate cake for dessert."

"Wish I was having dinner here. He's still dreading it isn't he."

"Yep." Stated with an evil smirk on her face. Jacob just laughs kisses Sam on the check and starts heading down the hall to his room.

"Well George is picking me up at 6:30 so I will be out of your way before Jack gets here."

**555555555555555555555**

**Meanwhile at Jack's place**

"Daniel if you are not going to help me get out of this then why are you here?"

"Jack I am here to make sure you stick to your end of the bet."

"That is cruel Daniel."

"So what are you going to wear?"

"What does it matter what I wear?"

"I don't know just seems that since she's making you dinner you should at least show up in something other than your tattered cargo pants and warn out Air Force sweat shirt."

"Hey this pair of pants I quite comfortable and if I'm going to die I would rather be comfortable."

"Jack you're not going to die…it's not that bad."

"Daniel we let her cook 3 times before we made her stop and let me state I never knew noodles could be pasty like that…how does one screw up noodles fer crying out loud!"

"They weren't that bad Jack."

"Daniel you threw up!"

"I had a bug."

"Yeah it was caused by Carter's cooking!"

"Jack all I'm saying is that you can't go over there dressed like you are now. Just put on a nicer pair of pants and a button down shirt."

"Fine Daniel…now will you leave me alone so I can finish my will."

"Alright Jack, but remember she is trying."

"Yasureyabetcha I'll remember."

**55555555555555555555555**

AN: Still deciding on the Pete factor...I personally think he's not worth story space...I know I put him in here for a reason...I just have to remember.

Fixed the time problem, I will never finish a chapter at work again...thanks to all that pointed out my stupid error.:-)


	3. Jack's last meal?

**Carters House 1900**

_The bet dinner_

Knock at the door.

"Come in." Jack steps in with an obvious look of dread on his face, followed by a look of confusion.

"Carter I thought you were cooking?"

"I am Sir, dinner should be ready in about 15 minutes."

"No offence Carter but your cooking shouldn't smell this good." Just then Carter steps out from the kitchen drying her hands on a kitchen towel. She is wearing a light blue t-shirt and a light flowing knee length beige skirt, simple but elegant at the same time. Jack just stood there in awe…Carter in a skirt is not something you get to see everyday…dress blues don't count.

"Sir, I guess you are in for a treat." With a twinkle in her eye she lead him to the kitchen, noticing his black dress pants and dark green button down shirt…it was un-tucked but it suited him well. "Sir could I get you anything to drink?"

"You got any beer, real beer?"

"Corona's are a real beer to Sir."

"Sure Carter but we all know that Guinness is the standard in which all other beers are set upon. If you can't get Guinness then you go down the line…one never should have to drink a beer lower than a Heineken."

"Well Sir you are in luck, I went to the store today and bought you some Guinness." She pulls one out of the fridge, takes off the top and hands it his way.

"Thank you Carter. So Carter what are we having?"

"We are having Aunt Ann's dreaded chicken, sweet potato casserole, arugula salad and chocolate cake for dessert."

"Wait you mean you made all of that?"

"Yes Sir."

"Carter…from what I can smell, and it's good, and from what I remember trying to eat those times on the field…I am a bit confused. Who really cooked?"

"I did Sir." By this point Sam is about to fall on the floor laughing just looking at Jacks full on confused look, trying to work it out, but is doing well keeping the laugh inside.

"Carter is there something that I am missing."

"No Sir." At this point the timer goes off and Sam walks over the oven and starts taking out the dishes. Jack is still sitting there confused, trying for the life of him figure out what the heck is going on. Sam starts putting the dinner onto the dishes and then places them at the table.

Jack stares at the food for a while debating on if smell was an indicator for how good food was.

"Colonel just take a bite, it's not going to kill you." Jack looks at the food then back at Carter and repeats a couple of times. Finally he decides to take a small bite of the chicken to be nice.

"Carter this is good!" At this point Jack starts trying everything on the plate. "Wait a minute Carter…explain why this is so good. You damn near killed us on that mission with the noodles." At this point Carter can't contain the laughter anymore…she knew this would come up…she was just surprised that it took 7 years for someone to actually have her 'real' cooking to find out. Well her dad knew she could cook but he doesn't count.

"Well Sir, do you want the short version or the long version?"

"Carter, I am finding I know less about you than I thought. Give me the long version."

"Well Sir it starts like this. I can cook, my grandmother always said, 'If you can read you can cook'. The reason I don't like to cook on missions is because when I was going through survival training we were put into groups of 5 and left with minimal supplies. During that time I was the one doing all the cooking. I was the lone girl in the group and once they found out that I could cook they had me cooking every meal saying that they couldn't cook. I decided from then on out that I would never cook anything worth while on a mission again, since that's all guys look at me as, their field chief. So that has been my style. I have perfected screwing up noodles over the years, and I have to say that was my best batch ever."

"Carter you mean to tell me all this time we could have had you in the cooking rotation?"

"Yep."

"You mean to tell me I had to eat bad noodles because of some bone heads back when you were in training."

"Yes Sir."

"Fer crying out loud. Carter we never would have made you cook all the food."

"Sir at that point I barely even knew you all, and the way you treated me on the first day, how was I to know."

"Carter the wealth of information I am learning about you recently is amazing."

"Really Sir, what else have you learned about me?" Jack all of a sudden shifts does he tell her he saw the bellybutton piercing?

"Oh, that you play tennis."

"Sir you knew I played tennis, you have seen me walking out of the base before with my rackets. If anyone was surprised to find out anyone played tennis it was me. How long have you been playing?"

"Well see I used to play all the time when I was little, played tennis for the Academy and up until I had my little misadventure with the parachute, hockey and tennis were my sports. It wasn't until my visit with Baal that I could play again."

"So that would be why I didn't know. So what else this week did you really learn about me."

"Ah well see…ah…" The look on Carters face told him he wasn't getting out of it. "Thatyouhaveyourbellybuttonpierced." Jack couldn't have said it any faster if he tried. Carter just looked at him in shock.

"Sir, how did you find that out?"

"Ah well see we were playing our match…nice tennis outfit by the way, you would wear it more often…" receiving a glare from Carter he figured he should finish quickly. "On the last point you reached up for your serve and the sun caught your bellybutton ring when your shirt lifted…which was kind of distracting." The table was really interesting looking now as Jack just couldn't keep his eyes off of it.

"I see, and why was that distracting, a lot of women have their bellybutton pierced."

"Ah see Carter," Jack still really interested in that table and Carter is pretty much burning a whole in his head with her glare. "You are one of those people that never gets into trouble, and never does anything spontaneous, and well I never would have guessed you would have had a bellybutton piercing." At this point Carter looks down at her hands then back to Jack. "Why do you have a bellybutton piercing?"

"Sir after I got my wings the group I was with decided to go out and celebrate and get a tattoo for our accomplishment. I was not to crazy about getting a tattoo do I decided I would get the piercing instead."

"Ah."

"Since I already had my ears pierces and I didn't want anymore holes there I went for the bellybutton."

"Which since you now know about my piercing, what did you group do after getting their wings."

"Ah, we did the same thing."

"So where is your tattoo sir?"

"Ah, well interesting story behind that."

"You chickened out because of the needle, didn't you."

"Hey you know me and needles and no I did not. I have a tattoo."

"Alright sir than show it to me."

"I would rather not Carter."

"Why is it an embarrassing spot?"

"No it's on my shoulder."

"Sir I have seen your shoulders." At this point Jack raises an eyebrow in Teal'c like fashion. "and I don't ever remember seeing a tattoo."

"Carter when were you looking at my shoulders? And you were not looking close enough."

"In the locker room, many times, changing your shirt before a mission, sir. Also you did chicken out if it's that small."

"Oh I didn't chicken out, I just got something very small, something that wouldn't require so many stabs with the needle."

"Then let me see it sir." At this point Jack stands up and starts unbuttoning his shirt. Carter in the process is looking at Jack unbuttoning his shirt and thinking that this isn't such a good idea, her CO undressing in her house. At that point Jack takes off his shirt and points to a spot on the back side of his left shoulder blade. "I can't see it sir."

"Well Carter then you're going to have to get a little closer." At that point Carter gets up and walks over to Jack and looks at where he is pointing and sure enough there was, a little silver needle, about 1 inch in length. At this point Carter is touching it, with a look of confusion on her face.

"Sir, why do you have a needle?" At this point Jack had a grin on his face.

"Because Carter everyone back then always said 'trying to find me was like trying to find a needle in a haystack'." At this point Carter starts tracing the outline of the needle.

"Very interesting, Sir." Jack was looking back at Carter and their eyes locked, the world stopped. Neither of them saw the emotions about the hit them. They were talking about tattoos and piercing, those type of topics are considered safe. Then again Jack is shirtless and Carter is tracing the outline of the tattoo. This just should be classified as normal under their relationship.

At this point Carter realizes what she is doing and how it is affecting Jack. She can see the love in Jack's eyes, though she never doubted it was gone, she just never thought it would be still as strong was it was after recent events. Jack was looking at Carter and couldn't believe that he still saw the love in her eyes. She was dating someone else, that look should be for Pete not him. With that Jack broke away. Carter started looking at where her hand was and took it off his shoulder, repeating in her head that she is dating Pete and that Jack is her CO. Though the wheels have already started to turn in her head…why am I dating Pete?

"Sir, would you like some cake now." Sam at this point is studying her hand that had just been on Jack's back, as Jack is putting back on his shirt.

"Yeah Carter, that sounds great." Both know of the moment they just shared when they caught each others eyes briefly again. Jack realizing that there is still something there that there was still hope for him, he would quit if she wanted something, it wouldn't take him that long all he would have to do is sign and date the resignation letter in his desk.

Carter walks into the kitchen with the plates from dinner and comes back with two pieces of cake. Just as they were about to start eating the cake Carters phone rings and Sam goes and answers it.

"Carter."

"Hey Sam, is Jack still over there."

"Yeah Daniel he's here, you want to talk to him."

"No, I can tell you. You all need to head back to base. SG2 found something on P3X-439, I just finished translating it and I think it's another ancient repository. I think we should try to get. It might have the answer to the lost city." Sam looks over at Jack who by this point is looking at her with a little look of guilt in his eyes, and she notices that his piece and her piece of cake are both gone, except for a few crumbs. Looking at him again she shrugs.

"Sir we have to go to the mountain, SG2 found something that might hold the answer to where the lost city is."

"Alright Carter tell him were on our way."

"Daniel we're on our way and call my dad and tell him we are coming."

"He and General Hammond are already here Sam. See you all in a bit." With that Sam and Jack left her house.

55555555555555

AN: I remembered why Pete is in here. You will have to wait till I get there.

Also, this is leading up to the Lost City episodes, instead of the whole crossword puzzle talk between Daniel and Jack the reason to get to base is via the phone call.

I have been checking the grammar and spelling, hopefully I got the big messes out of it.

I was told to give a short synopsis of Lost City as a memory refresher. They go to P3X-439 Jack sticks his head in one of those things again and receives all the ancient knowledge. Anubis attacks they go back to Earth. Back at earth Carter goes and tries to talk to Jack at his house, then T and Danny show up followed by Hammond telling them that Elizabeth Wier is now in charge of the SGC. SGC then goes on a mission to find the lost city, going to a really hot planet via Teltak (with Bra'tac and random rebel Jaffa). O'niell finds ZPM then they go back to the ship, Bratac is injured random rebel Jaffa was bad. Bratac is dieing. Oniell heals him with his ancient knowledge. They go towards the coordinates Oniell give them its Earth, Antarctica to be specific. Anubis' fleet is there getting ready to attack earth. Oniell uses the chair and the little glowing drowns and kills all the ships. Then Oniell freezes himself until SG1 can find an ally to help. That is your extremely abbreviated version.


	4. Snapping out of it

AN: This chapter is just after The Lost City part 2. Jack is a frozen. Everything in Lost City 1 & 2 happened as it did on the show except for the opening sequence with Jack and Daniel as stated before. I toyed with changing what happened but I realized that it actually played better into my story this way. I will be doing something similar with the story for New Order. After that the story will jump off on its own track.

"_Sir we have to go to the mountain, SG2 found something that might hold the answer to where the lost city is."_

"_Alright Carter tell Danny we're on our way."_

"_Daniel we're on our way and call my dad and tell him we are coming."_

"_He and General Hammond are already here Sam. See you all in a bit." With that Sam and Jack left her house._

**Carter's House just hours after getting back from Antarctica **

Sam is sitting in the middle of the doorway to her house. Her eyes are red and bloodshot, and it looked like she had been crying for hours, and she has. She has been home all of 4 hour and the farthest she has made it is to the floor of her front door. The phone starts ringing and Sam makes no attempt to answer it, she doesn't even move.

"Please leave a message after the tone."

"Hey Sam its Daniel, if you need to talk you know where to find me. Just wanted to make sure you're alright. Call me." At this point Sam looks up and decides to stand up. She walks over to her answering machine and notices that she has 20 messages. One she knows is from Daniel. She hits the button.

"You have twenty messages. First one received Wednesday at 10 p.m. 'Hey Sammie its Pete. I just wanted to call and see if you are still alive after your dinner. Call me when you get this. Love you.'"

Sam hits a button "This message has been deleted, next message received Thursday at 12:10 a.m. 'Hey Sammie its Pete again, I didn't hear from you so I thought I would try again. I hope everything is alright. Call me sweetie.'"

Sam hits the same button she did before. "Message deleted next message received Thursday at 7 a.m. 'Hey Sam its'"

Sam hits the button numerous times "Message deleted, you have no new message."

Sam walks into her kitchen and sees that the dinner she made Jack over a week ago is still sitting in the kitchen not even covered. "That will teach me to run out the door." She then proceeded to clean up her kitchen.

**5555555555555555555**

With the kitchen clean Sam sat down in her living room in her pjs looking through pictures of SG1 and friends. The tears were not there anymore but the face was still red and puffy. Just then the door to her house opens.

"Sam."

"Go away." Pete was slowly making his way towards the living room and just stopped when we saw the back of her, shoulders slumped downwards with a look of defeat.

"Sam are you alright, I have been worried sick about you."

"I'm fine Pete, just leave me alone." Voice cracking just a bit.

"Sam you have been gone over a week and by the sound of your voice you are not alright."

"Pete I said to go."

"Sammie come on you can talk to me."

"No Pete I can't." She is still looking at the photo album with a group picture of SG1 at the last gathering. Noticing the way they were all standing Daniel standing text to Teal'c talking to him. Teal'c standing with eyebrow raised at whatever Daniel was saying. She was mid laugh next to Jack with a hand on his shoulder for support, and by the look on Jacks face, his grin of all grins, whatever he just said was good. Something clicked in Sam. "I can't do this anymore." It was just above a whisper but loud enough for Pete to hear.

"Then quit." Sam looks up at Pete for the first time and realizes that he's talking about, quit her job, the thing in life that she looks forward to the most, where all her friends are, where Jack is…was…

"No Pete, I can't do this anymore." Pointing between Pete and herself.

"What do you mean Sammie?" Pete walks up to her now trying to put a hand on her but she just shrugs it away.

"I can't be with you anymore. I thought you are what I wanted but I can't, I can't do it it's not fair to you. I am sorry Pete but I can't keep going out with you."

"Sam, at least think about it. Take some time to just think about it."

"I have done all the thinking I need to on this Pete. My answer is still the same." With that Pete looked utterly defeated. He turned around and left the house but before leaving the door "You just need time to think." With that he closed the door and walked out.

"No I don't." Sam studied the picture some more, everything was much clearer now. At this she gets up, walks to the door throws on a USAF sweatshirt and grabbing her keys. It's time to get Jack back.

**5555555555555555555555**

AN: I know she still has her PJs on but at this point I figure she knows what she has to do and she's determined. I at least made her put a sweat shirt on.

A short synopsis of New Order because I was told a refresher was more needed for this one. Alright. Daniel is talking with Weir about trying to get help to get Jack out of frozen state but there are negotiation going on involving the new outpost in Antarctica and that involves the Stargate not being allowed to be used. Carter comes in at some point and its decided that they are allowed to go, via the teltak that they have from the Lost City. But only Carter and Teal'c can go Daniel has to stay back on earth that way if something happens to Carter and Teal'c there is someone left to still look after Jack. Carter and Teal'c get to Thors galaxy, their ship has problems but luckily Thor is able to beam them onto his ship. Thor's ship gets attacked by reliplicators and in the process Carter is kidnapped. Meanwhile on earth Daniel is dealing with a contingency of Goa'uld that want earth to use the ancient weapon that Jack used to kill Baal. They are here to see if we are bluffing about having the weapon. Meanwhile Carter finds she has been kidnapped by Fifth. He puts her in a dream world where she is living with Pete in Wyoming but she figures it out. Thor comes to the rescue to Earth gets Jack and Daniel the Goauld go away because their ships were attacked by Baal so they go fight that and Thor showed up therefore the Asgard are still able to protect their planets (yadda yadda this part not import to my story:-P). Jack makes a weapon with the knowledge, Thor revives them they go to Thors new home world and kill the replicators find and find Carter on the ground on the new planet.

If there are pieces in there that don't sound right. Tell me and I'll fix. I'm going on what I remember:-D


	5. I love you Baby

This is after New Order. It's just after the conversation that Jack had with Elizabeth about becoming commander of the base. We are officially jumping off the show track now.

**Carter's house 1900 all of SG1 is there.**

"Oh my Sam this is wonderful. Why again have you been keeping this from us for so long?"

"Well thank you Daniel and because I don't want to be cooking for you all the time."

"I have to agree with DanielJackson. MajorCarter this is a wonderful meal."

"Thank you Teal'c."

"Carter, it was good last time but it's even better this time."

The conversation was pretty light since everyone was eating then finally Daniel with his ever questionable mind speaks up.

"Hey Sam, You said you knew that the reality that Fifth put you in wasn't real. How did you know?" At this Sam looks at her hands then looks a Jack. Jack looks confused.

"He had me living on a farm with Pete in Wyoming."

"Carter, in the middle of nowhere, without gadgets to tinker with. I thought everyone knew that wasn't you."

"Well there was that and." At this Sam pauses and then all of a sudden everyone stopped in the room and started looking towards the front of Sam's house. "Guys please tell me that's not what I think it sounds like." At this Daniel stands up and walks towards the window in the front of the house and peeks out the window.

"Sam if you mean it's not Pete in a suit with a top hat and cane on your front lawn singing and dancing to 'Can't take my eyes off you'. Then no no its not." At this point Sam has her face in her hands. Teal'c and Jack look shocked, but then get up to look out the window with Daniel. At this point they hear the door open and close and see Sam walking out to Pete who is in the middle of belting out part of the chorus, and that is putting it nicely.

"I love you baby  
And if it's quite"

"Pete what they heck do you think you are doing!"

"What can't a guy show his love for his beautiful lady." At this point he is right next to Sam leaning in for a kiss. Sam pushes him back.

"Pete we are over. I told you that already."

"I know and you were really worked up at the moment you just needed to calm down. You just needed time to vent."

"No Pete I was serious. We are over. Now will you please get off my property! You have disturbed the neighborhood enough." With this Sam starts heading back to the house.

"But Sam we are good together."

"Yes Pete we were good together but you are not who I want to spend the rest of my life with. You are a nice guy and there is bound to be some lady out there that will love you as much as you love them. I can't date you anymore Pete, it wouldn't be right." With this Pete stalks back over to his car gets in and slams the door and drives off. Sam walks back into her house to three shocked looking men. Daniel is the first to speak up.

"So that is how you knew that it wasn't real. You broke up with Pete before the mission to find the Asgard to help Jack."

"Yeah." At this point Sam is looking at her hands just trying to forget about what just happened in her front yard. Jack at this point looks back at Sam how then lefts her head and looks at Jack. At that moment both of them know that they want each other. Jack deciding that if Sam wants to say something she would during the his next topic.

"The Pentagon wants to put me in charge of the SGC." Straight to the point, not a man of many words.

"Wow Sir, that's…great. I take it there is a promotion involved with that too." One could see the sadness that also accompanied that wow.

"Yes Carter there would be a star for me also. Thing is I don't know if I want it."

"Why don't you look at the pros and cons."

"I would be flying a desk."

"That would be a con."

"Yes Daniel that would be a con, more paper work, I don't even have a desk right now."

"Sir for the record you do, it's on the same level as Daniel's lab."

"I do!"

"Yes sir."

"Ah, well I would actually have to use my desk because I wouldn't be going through the gate anymore, I would have to sit back and watch you all have all the fun."

"At least you wouldn't have to worry about waking up in a holding cell," Daniel added. Sam merely agreed. Teal'c, well Teal'c just stood there.

"Well that's a bonus, except I would be able to do nothing to help you all if you were stuck… I don't know I mean I hate taking orders and having spent so much of my time sticking it to the man, now I would be the man, I can't stick it to myself."

"But think about it Jack, you have been here for 8 years you know how the SGC should be ran."

"True."

"And of course you would have the help from all of us if need be."

"I don't know I just really need to think on it a little bit more." Daniel looks down at his watch and looks to Teal'c.

"Teal'c we better leave now if you want to be back in time for 'I Love Lucy'."

"Yes we must depart." At this Teal'c stands up. "Thank you MajorCarter for the wonderful meal. Good bye O'niell"

"Your welcome Teal'c." Turns to Daniel. "See you Daniel."

"Bye Jack, Bye Sam." Daniel and Teal'c start walking to the door.

"Bye T, bye Danny."

At this point it is only Sam and Jack left in the room. Sam starts cleaning up dinner, remembering the last time she left it out, all those weeks ago now.

"Here Carter let me help you with that."

"Thank you Sir."

They worked in a comfortable silence, nothing needed to really be said. When all the dishes were in the dishwasher finally Jack spoke up.

"You really didn't say anything for or against me being promoted? What are your thoughts on it."

"I think it's a great opportunity Sir." Looking closely at her hands now, Jack walks over to her and tilts up her head so that he can see her eyes. They just stare at each other looking for answers.

"Sam what are your thoughts on me being promoted?"

"Sir"

"Ah, I asked Sam, not Carter." At this Sam lets a little sigh.

"Jack…I think it is a wonderful opportunity…"

"But, I can hear a but in there."

"I don't know Sjack, I mean I know what I want and I can't have it. I thought Pete was what I wanted for a while but I know now that that wasn't even close. I always seem to set unreachable goals by normal standards and look I have reached them all and then some, except for one." At this Sam looks straight into Jack's eyes there was nothing but love there so Sam continued. "I want the one thing I am not allowed to have, and you being promoted means I still can't have it."

"Who says you're not allowed to have it?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"I do, but Sam I would quit in a heart beat for you."

"I could never ask you to do that. As much as I would love to have you all to myself, the world needs you too. I can't do that."

"Sam, I don't think you understand this. I am old, before you start to protest I know I'm not that old, but I don't want to go through the rest of my life with the best I can show you my love is a pat on the shoulder. I want to be able to be there for you when you are hurt, when you are happy, ah hell you get what I'm saying if there is a chance that I can be with you then I would rather be with you."

"Jack, I would love that but…"

"Ah, how about this I will talk to Hammond, see what he thinks."

"Ok." With that Jack stepped back still looking at Sam.

"I'll call you when I have more information."

"Alright, bye Jack."

"Bye Sam." With that Jack walked out of the house on a mission.

**555555555555555555**

**AN: **That is officially the end of Pete. I figure he would do something like this instead of get mad. Becuase Carter already stated to Fifth that hes not a person that gets mad. He's just missing something up there in the smarts dept. I had to have him dancing and singing and that song has been in my head since I came up with the idea. GET IT OUT. I have no clue who sings it but its not my song either.


	6. Game, Set, Match

This is the last chapter, I know if I write to much more it will turn to crud.

We left last time with...

"_Jack, I would love that but…"_

"_Ah, how about this I will talk to Hammond, see what he thinks."_

"_Ok." With that Jack stepped back still looking at Sam._

"_I'll call you when I have more information."_

"_Alright, bye Jack." _

"_Bye Sam." With that Jack walked out of the house on a mission. _

**General Hammonds House**later thatday

"Jack I wasn't expected to see you. You know you are on downtime to think about your options right."

"Yes Sir, that's why I am here."

"Well come in, do you need anything to drink?"

"No I won't be here long." With that they sit down in Hammond's sun room.

"Well then what can I do you for Jack."

"Sir, I was also thinking about retiring, but this opportunity came up and its kind of messing with my plans. I was alright leaving with you at the base but now the idea of the NID slipping in another General to run the base that doesn't hold out current objectives, honestly makes me not want to leave."

"Son, why are you thinking about retiring, this is a great opportunity."

"General, I am ready for a life outside the mountain. The only way I can have that is to leave the mountain."

"Jack, I don't understand what you are saying, many people have a life both outside and inside the mountain." Jack takes a deep breath but just can't say what he is thinking, can't form it into words. "Jack if you are talking about quitting because you want to get a life with someone that is currently in your command." At this Jack looks shocked. "Jack we all know you and Major Carterlove each other, so stop looking so shocked. We also know you haven't done anything wrong. I am going to say this once and hopefully you'll catch on. You are on downtime right now, you have 3 weeks to decide. I am in charge of the base until you figure out what you are going to do. Major Carter right now is the head of SG1." This all sits for a few minutes.

"Sir, are you saying that right now I am in no direct chain of command with Carter. Therefore if we were to say marry before I took the new position we would be safe from the frat regs because married couples are exempt and her reports and evaluations would be done by my superior." With that Hammond just smiled.

"You have 3 weeks left of downtime do what you think is best."

"Yes, sir." With that Jack stands up to leave.

"Oh and Jack, the ring you have had in your desk is perfect." With that Jack looks shocked. "Daniel ran across it one day many years ago, there has been a pool on base wondering when you were going toretire and giveto her."

"Ah". With that Jack walked out of Hammond's house with a bounce in his step.

555555555555555555555555

One year later

Sam is walking down the halls of the SGC the sound of someone running to catch up was behind her.

"Colonel O'neill, Colonel O'neill," Sam keeps walking, don't they know that Jacks now a General, Then all of a sudden Sam stops.

"Oh Sorry," Sam turns around to see Major Davis standing there, a little our of breath, and a little perturbed by the fact that Sam did not answer immediately. "I still look forGeneral O'neillsometimes when people call for Colonel O'neill."

"That's alright; I was wondering if you knew where General O'neill was? I can't find him anywhere."

"On well I'm on my way to meet him now. He should be in our room." At this Davis looks a little confused. Sam keeps walking. "Grace is on the base today for her 2 month check up with Doctor Lam."

"Oh, how is she doing." With that Sam gives one of her 100 watt smiles.

"She is doing wonderfully." With that they reach the O'neill's room and Sam opens the door to see Jack holding their daughter with the biggest grin on his face.

Sam turn to look at Major Davis who was shockedto seeJacks soft side. "To think I got all of this for beatinghim in a game of tennis."

5555555555555555

AN: I leave it there. Just for a note, I still don't respond when people call my by my new last name, I keep looking for my husband's mother…and you know she's never there.

To DrawnToTheRhythm: Oh I realized the song was used in 10 things I hate about you but I was thinking Pete was more like the guy that sang in the movie 'The Perfect Man'. So if you have seen that movie think of Pete singing like the ugly guy in the movie. If you haven't it was horrible and I had to press FF it was so bad.

To everyone else that reviewed thank you :-D, expecially those that caught my military time problem.

I might rework chapter 5 something seems off to me at the end. If it is changed it wont be until after I get back from the beach next week.


End file.
